


Starlit Waltz

by tales_of_a_fallen_star



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tales_of_a_fallen_star/pseuds/tales_of_a_fallen_star
Summary: You come home from a long day at work but the day is not quite over yet. There are still some pesky chores that await you, but with a bit of music and a trip down memory lane, the work doesn't seem so pesky after all.





	Starlit Waltz

A sigh left your lips when you finally closed the front door of your apartment behind you. You closed your eyes for a few moments, the back of your head resting against the cool material of the door. It was early evening and through your eyelids you felt the last rays of the setting sun, which fell through the window across the hallway and sheathed your apartment in an orange-golden hue, their warmth easing your stressed and tense muscles.

Your day at work has been beyond stressful and busy and you looked forward to getting home before you even arrived at your work place this morning. You only had 20 minutes of your shift left when your boss came to you and practically pleaded on his knees for you to stay for an extra two hours to finish up all the statistics and paperwork and you didn’t have the heart to decline his plea and stayed longer, though now your body punished you for that decision.

You felt how a flood of tiredness seeped into every muscle of your body and you just wanted to collapse right there on the floor of your hallway. But you knew you had to pull yourself together because there were still some chores waiting for you, especially the laundry.

When you opened your eyes again, you stretched a bit and let out a small yawn before taking off your shoes and putting them back in the neat row below the coat-hangers on the left side of the hallway. You slowly walked down into the open living room, the couch looked all too inviting but you had to resist. You couldn’t rest just yet, or else you weren’t going to get anything done today, so instead you continued your walk to the open breakfast bar and placed your key chain in a small bowl placed atop of it, your purse finding its place on the back of a chair in front of the breakfast bar.

It was only now that you realised that Ignis wasn’t home yet. Instinctively you looked at the clock to your right. It was almost 8 pm. That was odd, he should’ve been home by now, but maybe the two of you share the same fate today. He was probably held up in the Citadel as well and had to work longer than usual, although his working schedule was beyond inhumane already, at least in your opinion.

Before you did anything else you walked around the breakfast bar towards the coffee machine. You knew that, if you didn’t want to fall asleep within the next 10 minutes, you needed some well-deserved coffee to keep you awake and breathe some life back into your tired body.

You prepared an entire pot, not just a cup for yourself, so Ignis could enjoy one cup of his beloved Ebony when he got home as well. You poured yourself a cup, the warm and familiar smell of coffee climbing slowly up your nose, sending calm and relaxing waves down your spine and through your entire body. Taking a few careful sips, you savoured every moment and every drop before, ultimately, your cup was empty and you knew it was time to do the pesky chores now, and so you made your way to the bathroom.

Once again a sigh escaped your lips when you walked into the bathroom and saw the washing machine, looking accusingly at you, and you had to collect every bit of composure to start to get to work. You rolled up your sleeves, took the basket beside the washing machine and put all the washed pieces of clothing into the basket. When the scent of the laundry detergent danced around your nostrils you started to relax a bit more, inhaling the scent as much as you could before you put in the next load of clothing into the washing machine, this time for dark clothing, and started the correct programme. Then, with the basket in your hands, you made your way to the dressing room to hang the wet laundry on the drying rack.

Before you really started to get to work though, you walked back into the living room towards the big stereo and inserted your favourite CD with lots of classical pieces on it. Listening to them relaxed you and made you feel good. It also made doing chores a lot more pleasant. When the cheerful tunes of the Valse di Fantastica finally started chiming through your apartment a smile settled across your face and you immediately felt a lot more motivated.

You walked back to the dressing room and got to work, paying special attention to flatten out all the small wrinkles in your clothing with precise motions. After a while you remembered how relaxing this could be and enjoyed yourself even more, your feet started moving along to the rhythms and tunes coming from the living room. When the next song, the Starlit Waltz, started to play you picked up the next piece of clothing, one of your favourite dresses, and held it in front of you, now actually dancing to the music instead of hanging the dress on the drying rack.

You tried to remember the last time you actually danced around like this and you were flooded by memories of a ball at the Citadel you attended a few years ago. You remembered all the bright lights, the decoration and the orchestra playing the most beautiful tunes you ever heard, one of them the Starlit Waltz. You also remembered how that evening a specific pair of green eyes met yours for the first time and how you were immediately enchanted by them.

Enamoured in your memories and the music you closed your eyes and just kept dancing through the room, all the stress of the day forgotten, completely missing the pair of green eyes looking at you as you did so.

* * *

 

Ignis just stood there in the frame of the door, admiring your every move. He couldn’t help but smile seeing you like this, just as cheerful and happy as you were on the night of the ball, where he met you for the first time.

_It was the night of the ball held in celebration for King Regis’s 45th birthday. Ignis wasn’t necessarily on duty that evening, but as adviser to the Crown Prince himself, he basically was on duty all the time, this evening was no exception._

_Noctis wasn’t really the type for parties and balls, thus he attended the ball only with reluctance and stood most of the time near the buffet, eating and trying to avoid other members of the court as best as he could. Ignis watched Noctis from a corner of the room, a sigh escaping him as Noctis spilled some Ulwaat berry juice on his dress robes, purple stains spreading on the white material very quickly._

_Ignis approached his charge with a slight frown on his face._  
_“Noct, perhaps it’s best if you went back to your quarters and got changed. It wouldn’t seem appropriate for the Crown Prince to walk around in stained dress robes, let alone on an occasion such as this one.”_  
 _“Um- yeah. You’re right, I guess.” Noctis agreed, though he seemed to be almost relieved to leave the room and Ignis couldn’t help but think that he spilled the juice on purpose._

_Noctis went towards the door, not looking back and avoiding as many looks as he possibly could. Ignis crossed his arms and looked after him, scanning the crowd. When Noctis left through the open doors Ignis let his gaze wander towards the other side of the room, scanning all the people who danced to the music played by the orchestra, one person standing out the most to him._

_Ignis’s gaze lingered on you for what seemed like an eternity. You danced so gracefully with every one of your dance partners and with so much passion and joy, you made it look so effortless. He couldn’t help himself but to stare, the sudden need to have a dance with you just once growing with every second he watched you._

_When the current song came to an end, he collected himself and approached you with elegant strides, his eyes never leaving your figure. Just in time you turned around to see him approaching, looking directly in your eyes. When he finally stood right in front of you he gave you a brief but elegant bow before holding his hand out to you._

_“_ _May I have the honour of your next dance?” he asked smoothly, a small smile on his lips._

_"Of- of course.” you stammered, feeling slightly flustered by his sudden approach, a small pool of excitement building up in your stomach._

_You put your hand into his and walked over to the dance floor with him where a few other couples already collected themselves in anticipation of the next song. You shyly looked up at Ignis and placed your right hand on his left shoulder while he put his left hand around your waist. You felt a blush creeping up your cheeks and looked down at your feet. When the song, a waltz, finally started the two of you set into motion, the nervousness you felt before faded away when your heart took over, losing yourself completely in the music and the rhythm. You looked into Ignis’s eyes, those beautiful, beautiful eyes and started to smile. He looked back at you, admiration radiating from his gaze._

_“A beautiful song, isn’t it?” you said after he twirled you around and caught you again in his arms._

_“_ _Indeed. This piece is called ‘The Starlit Waltz’ if I do remember correctly.” he responded and all you could do was smile._

_While the song went on and the two of you danced together as if you never did anything else in your lives, you took in his features. His light-brown hair, which was elegantly styled back and framing his face, his jawline and his cheekbones, which seemed to be sculptured by the Astrals themselves, his full lips, which made you wonder how they would feel on your own, and his eyes, his beautiful and wonderful green eyes, which radiated a certain warmth and ingenuity that you weren’t likely to ever forget._

_When the song slowly faded to its end, the two of you came to a halt and each of you made a courtly bow with the last note of the Starlit Waltz chiming through the hall. Afterwards you looked into each others’ eyes for a long time, forgetting the world around you, until a tall and muscular man with dark brown hair approached the two of you._

_“Hey, Ignis, his royal highness needs your help with something. Apparently, the problem is ‘tying’ him up quite a bit, if you get what I’m saying.” the man said while pointing with his thumb somewhere behind him._

_Ignis gave the man a curt nod, immediately understanding what he meant but never breaking eye contact with you._

_“My apologies, it seems I am needed elsewhere, but I’m certain it will not take too long before I return. Will I have the honour of another dance with you then?”_

_“It will be **my** honour.” you said with as much composure as you could muster and he gave you a warm smile in return. _

_He took your hand into his and gently placed a chaste kiss above your knuckles, before disappearing with the other man in the crowd._

Now, while looking at you, he felt that same urge to dance with you again. When you twirled around once more he decided to step in. With one smooth and elegant motion, he took the dress out of your hands, throwing it back in the basket and getting in the right posture for the dance, taking your left hand and placing his left hand on your waist.

You immediately opened your eyes in surprise and looked into his eyes, a smile broadening on your lips as the two of you danced the same way as you did years ago.

“Good evening, darling, I hope you don’t mind me stealing you away from your previous… partner.” he let out a small chuckle as he looked back at the dress in the basket, before placing a small kiss on your cheek.

You rolled your eyes at him and let out a small chuckle yourself.

“No, I think the dress doesn’t seem to mind, neither do I, as you are a far superior dance partner, anyway.” you retorted with a smug grin on your face.

He then twirled you around, always in perfect rhythm with the song, and caught you back in his arms. When the song ended the two of you just stood there before melting into each others’ arms, embracing one another. You heard him letting out a small sigh.

“Long day, huh?” you asked.

“Indeed, yes.” he said while turning his head to face you.

He took every of your features in, admiring every little detail, before losing himself in your eyes. He cupped your cheek with his right hand before placing a gentle kiss on your lips. When your lips parted he rested his forehead against yours and you wrapped your arms around his neck.

“But I do believe the best part of it is about to start.” he smiled before kissing you again.

**Author's Note:**

> (Already posted this on tumblr, so it's nothing new I'm afraid).  
> I originally planned to let this end a bit more saucy, but I suck at writing smut, hence why this ended up being a disgustingly fluffy mess. Also, I'm really sorry that this is so short, but I'm working on a huge fic at the moment, which just takes everything out of me. This was really just a way to keep my mind off of it for a while and indulge in something else.


End file.
